At The Bottom of a Bottle
by Higuchimon
Summary: [5/5 drabbles, 5drunkfics LJ challenge, complete, Jounouchi x Yuugi/Yuugi x Jounouchi, Wishshipping] One evening's drinking leads to something that has been suppressed between Yuugi and Jounouchi for some time.
1. Let It Be Glorious

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** At The Bottom of a Bottle  
**Chapter Title:** Let It Be Glorious  
**Story Word Count:** 241  
**Chapter Word Count:** 241  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Jounouchi  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 5drunkfics challenge.  
**Summary:** At the bottom of a bottle lies truth.

* * *

It was wonderful.

Feeling Yuugi's lips tightly pressed against his own, feeling Yuugi's arms wrap around him, feeling Yuugi move closer and closer. It was all that he'd ever dreamed of and more for so many years, and everything he'd wanted to stop dreaming of.

They were drunk, of course. It was the only reason this was happening. Just a celebration that had lasted a little too long after everyone else had left for home. But he didn't care anymore. Neither of them did.

Jounouchi could taste the last drops of the wine on Yuugi's lips. Some part of him should have been revolted, thinking of all that his father had put them through over the years, but he wasn't. Those memories faded away into the dim recesses of his mind the moment that Yuugi kissed him.

He knew he should have been thinking about other people. About Mai and about Anzu. How were they going to deal with this? Anzu and Yuugi had been together since before they'd all finished high school. He and Mai hadn't been together quite that long, but they'd _liked_ each other since they'd first met.

This had to be wrong. This had to be a mistake. He had to stop it.

But instead, all Jounouchi did was open his mouth a little more to let Yuugi's tongue inside.

If this were going to be a mistake, then it was going to be a glorious one.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Without Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** At The Bottom of a Bottle  
**Chapter Title:** Without Words  
**Story Word Count:** 507  
**Chapter Word Count:** 266  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Jounouchi  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 5drunkfics challenge.  
**Summary:** At the bottom of a bottle lies truth.

* * *

He thought Jounouchi wanted to say something, so every time the blond opened his mouth, Yuugi kissed him again. He wanted no words this time. They'd talked enough, and they hadn't said anything in the first place. Nothing worth listening to.

They hadn't said the words that they both wanted to say. Yuugi loved Anzu, at least as a friend, and he was sure that Jounouchi felt the same way about Mai. They were good friends, and they'd have to find out about this sometime, but Anzu, in the end, wasn't who he loved. Not like he loved Jounouchi. Not like he'd _always_ loved him.

Maybe he should have said something sooner, before they'd gotten tangled up with other people. But his grandfather had still been alive, and there had been so much to do with the store, and then there was dueling, which still gave him a thrill like none other. And as much as he loved Mutou Sugoroku, and always would, the old man had a blind spot here and there. One of those was something like this. He had never been so crude as to _hate_ gays, but Yuugi knew he could never have told him that he was one.

So many things he felt he should or shouldn't have told so many people.

Maybe he could at least tell one person something. He kept on kissing Jounouchi, his hands going under the shirt to feel the warm skin hidden beneath. Maybe he couldn't say it with words. But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to.

Some confessions don't need words, after all.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Memories That Should Not Be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** At The Bottom of a Bottle  
**Chapter Title:** Memories That Should Not Be  
**Story Word Count:** 766  
**Chapter Word Count:** 259  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Jounouchi  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 5drunkfics challenge.  
**Summary:** At the bottom of a bottle lies truth.

* * *

Would they forget about all of this when the morning came and they were sober? More than sober, when they were at home and with Mai or with Anzu, and all of this was covered by a pleasant haze of time, memories, and alcohol? They could chalk it all up to the drink, and not have to deal with it, if they wanted to.

Yuugi sucked and nipped at Jounouchi's lips, not wanting to forget a moment. He wanted to remember everything. Memories meant _everything_ to him, as they had ever since Atemu had left. He could not have shared them all with his spirit-friend, but he would share them with Jounouchi if he could. Maybe it wouldn't be the same, but it made no difference to him. He wanted someone who could be a part of him, who he could be a part of, and as far as he was concerned, Jounouchi was that person.

Jounouchi could feel Yuugi's hands moving underneath his shirt, and while he wanted to say something that would stop all of this, it was impossible to do as long as Yuugi kept on kissing him. That had to be the reason why Yuugi kept doing it as well. If he kissed him long enough, Jounouchi forgot what he was doing, and could only think about those warm kisses all over again, those soft lips, those nudging, needing, wanting hands.

So much to remember, so much to forget, and the consequences of doing both hovered over them as the hours of the night turned.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Laying The Blame

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** At The Bottom of a Bottle  
**Chapter Title:** Laying The Blame  
**Story Word Count:** 1,065  
**Chapter Word Count:** 299  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Jounouchi  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 5drunkfics challenge.  
**Summary:** At the bottom of a bottle lies truth.

* * *

It had all started earlier in the evening, when everyone else had still been there. Anzu had been the first to go, since she had work in the morning, and Bakura had went with her, to keep her company. Yuugi had offered, and had been pulling his jacket on, when Bakura had stopped him with a quiet word.

"You stay here tonight," he had said, that usual gentle smile on his face. "It's probably not a good idea for you to be walking around at the moment."

Yuugi hadn't been sure what he meant, until he figured out a moment or two later that he himself was really just a touch too tipsy to even think about walking around. He was still the shortest of them, and he wasn't used to drinking, so it was taking him a bit harder than the others. Neither Bakura nor Anzu had touched a drop all evening, and he knew he could trust the pale-haired man to get her home safely.

"Thanks, Bakura," Yuugi smiled even as he sipped a bit more at his drink. Bakura had nodded, then Anzu was there with that warm, caring smile of hers.

"You behave yourself, Yuugi. I know you and Jounouchi want to have some guy-time, so just…behave, okay?" Had there been something in his eyes? Had she known? He wasn't all that certain. Perhaps if he'd had a few less drinks, he would have went home with her, and all of what followed after wouldn't have.

But what happened, happened, and he didn't know if he could blame himself for being tipsy or blame her for letting him stay there like that or just blame life for being what it was.

He decided to blame the alcohol. And to punish it, he had another drink.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Unnecessary Necessities

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** At The Bottom of a Bottle  
**Chapter Title:** Unnecessary Necessities  
**Story Word Count:** 1,319  
**Chapter Word Count:** 254  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Yuugi x Jounouchi  
**Notes:** This takes place a few years after the Ceremonial Duel. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 5drunkfics challenge.  
**Summary:** At the bottom of a bottle lies truth.

* * *

Drunk. Yuugi and Jounouchi were drunk. And neither of them cared. What mattered were the heated, passionate kisses, the hands that touched and caressed, the way they ground against one another, the soft mattress beneath them.

What did not matter was how much they had drunk. Or what someone else, anyone else, might say in the cold, merciless gray light of dawn. This was their time, their delicious, forbidden, unforgettable time.

No words needed to be said, but soft gasps that could have been words echoed in the dark of the enfolding night. They could've meant everything to each other in the morning's light, but never have touched by darkness. But they did.

That which was needed, that which was not needed, all blended together in the heady whisper and rapture of what they wanted and what they chose to do. They needed each other. They had each other. They would always have each other. What could be forged in the splendor of the night would not vanish with the coming of the new day.

It was too sweet. Too rare. Even with the hints of storms that would arise from Anzu, from Mai, from all their friends, they knew in the depths of their clouded minds that they would remain through it all. The passion and the paradise they had created would sustain them. It would not be easy, but what worth having ever was? If there were regrets, they would survive them. If there was anger, they would wear it out. Together.

**The End**


End file.
